boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction:Fyzu/BFS Academy
Bfsacademy.jpg|Inspired by this picture. This will be a regularly updated AU fanfiction of BFS. Will feature some smut eventually. Read at your own discretion. |-|Ch1= "Baller?" "Here!", Baller exclaimed, raising his hand up. "Good." the teacher said, calmly marking Baller's name down on his attendance sheet. His eyes squinted, as he looked at the next name on the list like it was a typo. "Uh... You?" he hesitantly asked. Baller's raised a brow, confused. "Me? Didn't I ju--" "Here." an exasperated voice said nearby. Baller turned, his eyes scanning for the source of the voice: A young adolescent boy, with a white t-shirt and black slacks, sitting disinterested, leaning his right cheek on his hand whilst doodling on the desk with a pencil. "Heh, let me guess, your name is hard to pronounce, so Mr. ‘Jar-Jar Binks’ over there decided to just point at you and play the pronoun game?" Baller smugly jested. "First of all, the teacher's name is Mr. Jar, and secondly, my name IS 'You'." The bored student responded. "Your name... is Baller?" Baller returned, with a quizzical expression. "No, my name is 'You'." 'You' responded. "Y-O-U. I know, my parents must've been high when they named me." Baller hesitated as he tried to comprehend what 'You' had just said. "That's... an interesting name? Well, my name is Baller. I take it this is also your first day here at BFS Academy?" "Yeah, it is." 'You' said. He decided to continue his earlier doodle; a picture of Mr. Jar with a rather comically-sized arrow through his head. Quickly growing bored, he set his pencil down in defeat. "What is the teacher even talking about? Come to think of it, what class is this anyway? I didn't really pay attention to anything but the room number when I looked at my class list. "Oh, uh, I think we're in 'General Ranged Strategy', taught by Mr. Mil K. Jar." Baller responded. "I think I'm actually learning something; I used to always go close when I'm throwing my dodgeballs." 'You' sighed, leaning his head against the desk. "This is going to be a long day." |-|Ch2= "And above all, class, remember this--cringe is like a spice. Carefully measure the amount you want to put into your fanfic." The blue-haired teacher said. "Keep in mind that the principal will be reading the top voted fanfic on Friday this week!" Quickly checking her watch, she readjusted her hat and cleared her throat. "Class dismissed. All first years should make their way to the auditorium for the initiation assembly." 'You' sighed, and halfheartedly packed his unfinished fanfiction into his backpack. "I was hoping to go home early. Guess that's not a possibility." "Hey, cheer up." Baller said as the two strode briskly out of the classroom. "It can't be that bad. Plus, we'll get to meet some new people." 'You' walked silently for a few moments, thinking over what Baller had said. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. I only hope that it won't last too long. I need to get back to my video games." The pair walked in silence through the hallways of BFS Academy. Soon, students from other areas of the campus were clogging the hallways near the auditorium. The air was filled with the chatter of excited and apprehensive freshmen as they were funneled through the hallways to the courtyard outside of the assembly area. The auditorium was located at the center of the campus, taking up one side of the main courtyard, with the commons on the opposite side. Its walls were gargantuan, chiseled in a gothic style with orange arcane inscriptions on many of the pillars supporting its sharp, angled rooftop. Its two heavy oak doors were as foreboding as the walls they were framed by, opening wide enough for a small cargo ship. In the center of the two doors, rimmed by a ring of jade and iron, was a glowing insignia that took the form of an "S" and a "G" partially melded together. Along the top of the ring was inscribed in orange writing, "BFS Academy", and along the bottom was inscribed "Sui Generis". 'You' gazed up to look at the massive doors of the auditorium, having to stand tip-toe to see over the heads of the students in front of him as the crowd moved into the building like a herd of sheep. "Sui Generis?" 'You' questioned, as he moved briskly to catch up to Baller. "What the heck does that mean?" "I think it means 'unique'." Baller replied. "More specifically, 'in a class of its own'. It's the school's motto. Personally, I think the administration only chose that motto because Latin makes everything sound fancy." Soon, the duo was shepherded into the auditorium. The inside was just as grandiose as the outside, with several tall statues framed against the pillars supporting the ceiling, which was painted with a mosaic that would make Leonardo da Vinci jealous. The floor of the auditorium sunk downwards into the ground, in a semicircle similar to that of a giant amphitheater, with seats lining its various tiered levels. Against the far wall were several large screens, currently displaying the school's insignia and motto. On the bottommost level was a stage like an island elevated above the sea that was the crowd, with a single peninsula jutting out. Situated on the very end of that protrusion of stage stood a lone podium, with the school's insignia on the side facing the auditorium. Light from the upper spotlights reflected off of the amber, jade, and tourmaline that lined the podium, as if it was a lighthouse, perched on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea of students that had just finished trickling inside the assembly hall. The doors of the auditorium closed with a bang like a judge's gavel, and the student body soon fell silent. The lights dimmed, and the crowd waited in anticipation. After a few unnerving moments, a figure stepped out from behind the curtain. Strangely enough, he wore blue jeans, and a white t-shirt that had "SC9" inscribed on it in a golden hue. His smooth brown hair partially obscured the left side of his chiseled face, and on his head was a strange red, orange, and white hat, with two orange stars on the sides and two short horns that were the color of milk chocolate. He strode up to the podium, and tapped the microphone twice, before clearing his throat. "Greetings, class of 20XX." The man said. "I am headmaster Super Cloud Nein, and I formally welcome you to BFS Academy." "As many of you can attest to already, this is no ordinary school. You have all been invited to join BFS Academy because you show exemplary skill in the realm of Mana. Both in theory and application. You, all of you, are gifted with great power." "But power alone is dangerous. Untempered power is unpredictable, chaotic, and unrefined. The Administration at this Academy will be your mold, your guide to growing and refining both your Mana, and you as an individual. However, a mold alone is useless if there isn't substance to shape itself to it. You must demonstrate your mettle, your resolve, and above all, your willpower to push onwards in the face of impossible odds. "In order to better facilitate your growth, I have decided to set up a series of tournaments to better gauge your individual skills and weaknesses. My assistant, Vice Principal Nye Minh will explain the process." Mr. Nein calmly strode back along the stage as a new figure emerged from behind the curtain. A man, wearing a white suit that seemed to be almost glowing, with black accented stripes along the cuffs and ankles. His hands were adorned with a set of fine gloves that seemed to be formed of the same material his suit was made of, and strangely, he wore a red hood with a set of animal ears on the top, with intricate black designs along the sides. His flowing, spiked black hair peeked out from under the lip of his hood, and on his eyes sat a blindfold darker than the winter night. As he walked, it was almost as if he was barely touching the floor--as if gravity was afraid to pull down on him. The students sitting closest to the stage could almost feel a force pushing them, as if simply being in the presence of this man was too much for their bodies to handle. "The brackets for the tournaments will be announced in the courtyard. Once you and your opponent are selected, please proceed to the appropriate stadium number for your fight. The fights are televised, and it is a common tradition for the upperclassmen to oversee the fights. Your presiding upperclassman will also act as the judge of the fight, and will decide its parameters, including when the fight has been won. Opponent pairs will be announced shortly. Please exit the auditorium in a calm and orderly fashion." The lights brightened back up, and as Mr. Minh exited the stage, the whispers of the anxious students soon turned into raucous discussion over the upcoming events. Some students wore boastful, gleeful expressions--others tried to slip away into the crowd in the hopes they'd cease to exist. "Didn't Mr. Minh seem kind of... off to you?" Baller commented. "His clothes were strangely bright... and I'm pretty sure I remember Mr. Nein taking the mic offstage..." "Why would you be concerned with Mr. Minh?" 'You' replied, as they exited the auditorium. "Frankly, I'm more apprehensive about my opponent..." "Hey, chill!" Baller said, patting 'You' on the back. "You'll be fine, I'm sure of it." 'You' sighed. "I'm so going to die..." |-|Ch3= You and Baller emerged back out of the gates to the auditorium, following close behind the students in front of them. Soon, they re-entered the main courtyard. The courtyard was vast and round, paved with limestone slabs of various sizes along the outer rim, and walled by short, well-trimmed, sage-green hedges. The center of the courtyard was broken up by various short stone platforms, and adorning the courtyard’s center was a single jade obelisk that glinted in the afternoon sunlight. The thick sea of students exiting the auditorium had dispersed out into the courtyard, and begun lounging about in the courtyard, eagerly waiting to hear their name called out on the intercom. At long last, a synthetic, female voice spoke over the intercom: “Now announcing the fights occurring in Stadium 1.” Various names that neither Baller nor You recognized were called out, and many students had already begun exiting the courtyard to either spectate or participate in the fights just mentioned. The air was rank with eager suspense and anticipation, and the smell of it made You’s stomach churn in anxiety. “Now announcing the fights occurring in Stadium 2.” As the duels for Stadium 2 were being announced, a holographic screen appeared near the obelisk in the center of the courtyard, with “Stadium 1” displayed in white letters at the top-left corner. You was overcome with a wave of nausea, and had the sudden urge to regurgitate his lunch. You recalled Mr. Minh’s previous words. “The fights are televised…” You gulped. ”Oh god… not only will I get my ass handed to me, but it will also happen in front of the entire school!”’ One by one, the matches for the next stadiums were announced, and one by one, new screens appeared at the obelisk. Soon, there were only a few students remaining in the courtyard. “Now announcing the fights occurring in Stadium 9.” “Piercer versus Bomber.” “Slicer versus Slasher.” “Crusher versus Spiriter.” “Caster versus Rocketer.” “Baller versus Kai.” “You versus Troweler.” Suddenly, You’s apprehension dissolved. “Troweler, huh? Doesn’t sound too bad.” “Yeah, should be a cakewalk.” Baller replied. “I’m kinda nervous about mine though… didn’t you notice how he was the only person with a name that didn’t end in -er? That’s got to mean something… I just know it.” The duo walked out of the courtyard in the direction of the stadiums. Many of the stadiums were open for public spectating; and Baller and You could even see some of the current fighters in combat. The air was filled with the cheers of spectators and the explosive discharge of Mana. The pair arrived outside of a roofed stadium, covered with blue and yellow décor. The main walls of the stadium were cast out of a white alabaster that glowed in the setting sun’s light, and there were several tall windows high up on its walls, allowing the bright stadium light inside to leak out and scatter against the dusk. Inside, two massive white pillars like the legs of a giant framed the entrance to the stadium floor, which was circular and surrounded by high walls. The stadium floor itself had a design carved into it that consisted of several large blue and yellow ovals, with two sets of blue and yellow rings engraved around them. Baller and You took a seat in the spectator stands above the walls next to the main arena floor, and prepared to watch the first fight. “Hey, isn’t that the hoodie guy from earlier?” Baller said, nudging You and pointing in the direction of the judge’s platform on the side of the arena opposite its entrance. Sure enough, it was the man with the dark blue-green hoodie that was accompanying the purple-wearing student from earlier. You noticed the man had a large scar on his left cheek. “Hello, students.” The man said. “I am Zhao, and I will be overseeing the fights occurring in this arena. The first fight will be my friend, Piercer, versus Bomber. Challengers, please enter the arena.” (to be finished later) Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs